


Hold my Hand Until The Thunder Stops

by taeminsfairywaist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminsfairywaist/pseuds/taeminsfairywaist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunder storm catches them both by surprise, and they're inevitably trapped until it ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my Hand Until The Thunder Stops

The weather channel didn't say there was supposed to be a storm, or any sort of precipitation at all. Tsukishima sighed as he watched the light drizzle of rain turn into a fullout downpour, knowing that he would never be able to walk home in this. Yamaguchi stood next to him, groaning quietly as he took off his soaked jacket. How come people just stored umbrellas with them? It was just extra weight. And stupid (mainly because Kei didn't have the foresight to do so as well) 

A few seconds later, a bright flash danced in the sky, followed by an ear-splitting crash of thunder. 

"Great" Kei mumbled under his breath, stepping further under the cover of the bus stop's rooftop as the wind turned the direction of rain towards them. 

"Buses probably aren't gonna come in this weather, huh?" Yamaguchi said with a small chuckle, a nervous smile on his lips. 

"Mhm" Tsukki hummed in response, squinting as he tried to find a store that they could hide in nearby. Nothing. 

"We'll probably be stuck here until the storm stops-" another boom of thunder caused both of them to jump. 

Tsukki actually liked thunderstorms. When he was indoors, away from the danger. But he knew Yamaguchi didn't care much for the loud noise, as Kei had been forced to comfort his friend many a time when a bad storm hit. He could already see Tadashi wringing his hands, glancing at the vast expanse of dark clouds with panicky eyes. Kei sat down on the bench behind them, digging through his bookbag, finally pulling out his headphones. 

He lightly tapped Tadashi's ankle with his foot, holding the headphones out to the other boy. The faint, "Thanks, Tsukki" was almost drowned out by the sheets of rain pounding on the asphalt, but he still heard it. As the other boy placed the headphones over his ears, Kei plugged them into his phone, finding the playlist of compiled songs that Yamaguchi liked best. 

Tsukishima was able to catch the small smile on his face before he sat down. Almost immediately, their fingers laced together. 

When the storm had finally stopped, Yamaguchi was asleep, his head resting on Kei's shoulder. He decided to let the other boy sleep for just a while, a small smile forming on his face as he lightly squeezed his friend's hand lightly. 

He wished there would be more storms soon.


End file.
